Shadows of the Dead
has received changes as of '}} } |info = * Nekros summons 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 shadow copies of his most recently slain enemies, prioritizing the higher-level enemies among those killed to summon. The copies retain the level and stats of their original selves but will gain 25% / 50% / 75% / 150% damage and 15% / 35% / 65% / 100% health, with each copy losing 3% of their health per second they are active. The copies spawn randomly within a 10 meter radius and will fight for Nekros until they die either to enemy fire or their own degenerating health. ** Damage bonus and health bonus are affected by Power Strength. ** Shadows of the Dead's damage and health bonuses are additive bonuses that are applied to a shadow copy's total damage and total health. For example, +30% power strength will increase the damage and health bonuses to 1.3 195%}} and 1.3 130%}} respectively at max rank. A copy whose original had 200 total health and dealt 100 damage per attack will have (1 + 1.3) 460}} health when summoned and will inflict (1 + 1.95) 295}} damage per attack. ** Shadow copy health drain is affected by Power Duration. ** Spawn radius is not affected by Power Range. ** Shadow copies are taken from the last 20 enemies killed by the player and their shadows; teammate and Companion kills do not count. Once a specific enemy has been copied it is removed from the player's "recently-killed" list. The game does not remember any kills past the 20th (e.g., if you kill 30 enemies and cast this ability four times without killing any more enemies this ability will create 7, 7, 6, and 0 copies). ** When using weapons with Syndicate mods, or weapons with built in syndicate effects, the radial blast will count as the player's kills, which will overwrite any current ones. *Casting the ability again while there are shadows still active will replace any shadows killed up to the maximum number of shadows, as well as replenishing the health and shields of currently active ones. * Nekros and his allies are able to walk through shadow copies without being obstructed. * Shadow copies will take cover and organize, while occasionally seeking out to follow the player or the host around. * Kills by a player's shadow copies grant that player 50% of the kill experience to their Warframe. * Does not work on Bosses, Desert Skates, or Latchers, with one exception: Zanuka can be revived as a shadow copy if Nekros is the one to kill it. Eximus enemies also cannot be spawned. * Has a very long cast animation, during which shadow copies usually will not attack. Nekros is not immune to knockdown and takes full damage during this time. * As the shadows appear, each one inflicts a small area knockdown which can only affect each enemy once. * Dying or experiencing a host migration will destroy any shadows you currently had stored. * Falling into a endless pit (or anywhere that causes the game to teleport you back where you were) will completely kill all of Nekros' shadows regardless of their remaining duration. *If a shadow enters inside the sphere of a Nullifier Crewman or Corrupted Nullifier, or gets in contact with the disrupting aura of a Comba or Scrambus, the shadow will immediately die. If Nekros is the one making contact with one of the mentioned, all of his shadows will die. * Shadow copies are black, and have a mist effect that is colored with Nekros' energy color. A pure black energy color will remove the mist effect and leave simply blackened forms. * Cannot be recast while active. |augment = |tips = * Shadow copies attract attention from enemies, they are effective at defending objectives or areas of a map. * Actively target and focus your attacks on enemies you want to clone prior to casting the ability. * Roller will often roll around aimlessly and get stuck, do not use these as your shadows. * Shadow Shield Ospreys will shield all of your shadows and your team, granting additional 200 shield when connected (as of Update 10.3). This buff is not increased by multiple Ospreys and you must be less than 10 meters from a Shield Osprey for it to connect. They will prioritize following your shadows or enemies if not in range of shadows. They will provide shield bonuses to Defense objectives or any other allied unit, including Mind Controlled enemies (besides Grineer heavy units). ** Can be used as a temporary survival measure in Survival when the oxygen runs out, as disconnecting/connecting to osprey will instantly regenerate your shield and apply the bonus. It will not stop the draining of shield but can be used as a temporary measure to stay alive, such as waiting in extraction where you are very vulnerable to attacks. * Shadow Toxic Ancients' will provide nearby allies with toxin resistance, Ancient Disrupters will provide magnetic resistance (and perhaps aura resistance), and both Ancient Healers and Corrupted Ancients will grant nearby allies heavy damage reduction. * In Void Defense it is recommended to spawn the shadows in the center zone with the cryo pods so that the AI will take cover and increase their survivability. * Can be used to control Rampart. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. * Maximized Power Duration increases the shadow copy duration to 84.6 seconds. ** Has no negative effect on this ability. * Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 25 energy. ** Reduces the shadow copy duration to 12 seconds. * Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. ** Reduces the number of shadow copies to 2''', the damage bonus to '''60%, and the health bonus to 40%. * Maximized Power Strength increases the number of shadow copies to 20, the damage bonus to 448.5%, and the health bonus to 299%. ** Increases the cost to 155 energy. ** Reduces the duration to 21.75 seconds. |bugs = * Does not properly produce shadow copies when standing on boxes or crates, as the ability will spawn shadows at your current height in the casting range. If there are no surfaces around where you are standing that are close to the height you are at, very little or no shadows will spawn, but it would use energy and waste 'souls'. * Very rarely, nearby hacked Shockwave MOAs from spawning cabinets will be turned into a shadow, even though you never killed the MOA (and you can't since it's an ally). ** The same can occur with allied Specters, they will take on shadow effect of the ability even though they aren't a shadow themselves. * Rarely, a shadow or two will not die when the duration ends, and will continue to exist until they die. * Relative to the above bug, Drahk which are summoned from a Drahk Master that was made a shadow will have no energy color and use the base Drahk skin and will stay a shadow forever or until they die. * For clients, casting the ability while there are still shadows present (on your end the timer is up but for host they are still walking around) can cause strange things to happen: ** No shadows will be cast until the shadows on the host's end dies, in which shadows will appear where you cast the ability, however shadows will appear like normal enemies with no effect. ** Shadows can also appear with no ability regardless, in this same situation, but be cast normally. * If a Corrupted Ancient is queued for your next shadow, casting the ability on solo missions will allow you to become downed instead of dying instantly, as the game recognizes the healer is about to be spawned. You will be revived with a small portion of your health once the Ancient pulses its healing wave. This is a quirk that only occurs if a Corrupted Ancient is queued to be spawned as you use the ability and will not happen in any other case. }} See also * Nekros de:Schatten der Toten ru:Тени Мертвых Category:Update 10 Category:Nekros Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities